DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The proposed program focuses on synthesis of complex natural products via C-H bond activation. The possibility of site selectivity of these transformations in the context of complex substrates is of significant synthetic potential. Assuming such goals were realized novel and unique synthetic strategies for the assembly of natural products can be envisioned. This program will focus on development of transition metal reagents and catalysts for directed C-H activation. Selectivity of C-H activation reactions will be achieved through the use of a suitable heteroatom/functionality (imine group in most cases) to activate and direct metal complexes to geminal dialkyl groups. Following this logic, new ways to quaternary stereogenic centers will be explored in the context of three classes of natural products (aspidosperma alkaloids, teleocidin alkaloids and selected terpene-derived natural products).